Duo Celebrates Independence Day
by Kala Mekiv
Summary: America and Duo Maxwell have the same birthday! And you can bet your sweet rear that Duo's got a really fun way of celebrating both! R/R, por favor! :)


Duo Celebrates Independence Day  
Disclaimer: No, I do NOT own Gundam Wing, but I can pretend that Heero and I are setting off our OWN fireworks... :P  
Note: Before ANYONE starts to ask a silly question, Duo's nationality IS American according to his character profile. So, why not have him celebrate Independence Day, hmm? :P  
*********************

Two weeks before his birthday, Duo had this sudden...'urge' to learn something about America, the Earth country his ancestors were supposedly from He was amazed to find out that he AND his country shared the same birthday, July 4th. (Imagine that....Duo and America with the same birthday.) Shinigami decided that he didn't just want to celebrate _his_ 20th birthday, but he wanted to celebrate America's birthday as well. (Oh boy...)

"Hmm...how did people celebrate the Fourth of July?" Duo asked as he was flipping through the American history textbook he had borrowed (Borrowed? I mean, TOOK) from Mariemaia. "Ah! Hmm...maybe I can talk Hilde into making some stuff on the grill, invite Heero and the others, and get some fireworks! Mwahaha!"

"So, Duo, what did you find out about America?" Hilde asked the pilot of Deathscythe Hell that night. Duo looked at her in between stuffing his mouth full of food. 

"America and I have the same birthday, July 4th!" Duo answered before he crammed some more of the baked potato into his mouth. "Oh yeah! Hilde, I know what I wanna do for my birthday!"

"What?" Hilde asked, wondering what crazy thing Duo had planned THIS year.

"How about...we have a barbeque?!" suggested Braid Boy. Hilde immediately spit out the soda she had been drinking and stared at her boyfriend. "Yeah! I'll go get the beer and stuff--"

"Duo, you're only going to be 20, you can't buy beer," Hilde reminded Duo.

"Eh, so what? I know! TROWA can get it! He's 21 already!" Duo exclaimed. Hilde sighed.

"Duo..." Hilde started again, but was interrupted by her too-cute Shinigami.

"Here's the BEST part, Hilde! We'll shoot off fireworks!" Duo said. "Isn't that wonderful, Hilde? Hilde?" Duo rushed to Hilde's side of the table, where she had fainted after hearing the word 'fireworks'.

--------------------------------------

Over the next two weeks, Duo called all the other Gundam pilots and told them to come over to his house on L2 Colony. Much to the shock of Hilde, all of them agreed to come, and they were bringing along their girlfriends. Hilde and Duo planned out most of the party, and Duo managed to get a hold of some fireworks. Of course, Shinigami was forced to keep them somewhere else, since Hilde wouldn't allow him to bring them into the house. 

"Why not, Hilde?" Duo asked when Hilde informed him about the "No fireworks in the house!" rule.

"Duo! They might go off inside the house!" she replied, turning Duo around and getting ready to throw him out of the house, fireworks in hand.

"Oh please, Hilde! I'm not THAT much of a klutz!" Duo said, begging her not to make him keep the fireworks outside. Hilde opened the door, threw Duo out, and slammed the door in his face before he could manage to sneak back in. "Hilde! Open up! Let me in, please?"

"Put those fireworks in your Gundam first!" she snapped back. Duo sighed, then did as she asked. As he passed by the Wing Zero Gundam, he got a good idea.

"I'm sure Heero wouldn't mind me placing my fireworks here," Duo said, grinning as he placed both full bags into the thrusters of the Wing Zero. (Why is the Wing Zero Gundam on L2 Colony with Duo? Relena told Heero to get rid of it, and that's as close to 'getting rid of it' that Heero was gonna get. :P)

------------------ July 4th ------------------------

'Woohoo! Today I'm 20!' thought Duo as he jumped out of the bed he shared with Hilde and dashed into the bathroom. He quickly showered, then ran downstairs to eat a breakfast Hilde had prepared for him. She greeted the braided birthday boy with a kiss and placed his full plate on the table.

"Thanks, Hilde! Oooh! Blueberry and strawberry pancakes with french toast, and bacon and eggs! My favorite kind of breakfast!" Duo exclaimed, before he began inhailing the food.

"Duo, I'm gonna need your help preparing for tonight, so hurry up and eat breakfast," Hilde said, then mentally scolded herself for the last thing she said. She KNEW Duo would finish breakfast in less than five minutes, so the 'hurry up' part was a little...uncalled for.

"Ok, Hilde!" Duo said. After he finished breakfast, he got everything set up for the party, and completely forgot about his stash of fireworks he placed in Wing Zero's thrusters...

That evening, Duo was partying along with Hilde, the other G-boys, and their girlfriends. In fact, he was having a blast. Well...he thought he would be if the party had one key element, so he turned to the only 'legal' person present...

"Oh PLEASE, Trowa! Get us some beer!" Duo begged Trowa as the other boy was getting some soda to drink. Birthday Boy was thankful that he decided to 'ask' Trowa in the kitchen, he really didn't want anyone else teasing him about THIS.

"Why do you want beer, Duo? Don't you know getting drunk on your birthday is stupid?" Trowa asked. He really had no plans to get beer for Duo's party. 

"I don't care! I want to get drunk! Please, Trowa!?" Duo begged again. He really wanted a drink.

"Alright! I'll do it!" Trowa snapped. He was sick of hearing Duo's whining about no beer. 

"Thank you SO much, Trowa!" Duo said, practically kissing Trowa's feet. The Heavyarms pilot sighed, and grabbed his keys. He returned thirty minutes later with a keg of beer. Duo was helping him bring it in when Relena and Hilde happened to walk into the kitchen.

"Duo Maxwell! What are you doing with THAT!?" Hilde shrieked. Duo stood in front of the keg, and turned to the ladies.

"What are you talking about, Hilde?" Duo asked, smiling sweetly. Hilde got annoyed, and Relena grabbed Duo and threw him aside. "Whoa, Relena! What has Heero been teaching you lately?" Duo inquired, trying as hard as he could to change the subject. 

"Don't try to change the subject!" snapped Relena. She wanted to know what Duo was doing with a keg of beer. She then turned to Trowa, the only other person than Sally who was capable of buying liquor. "Why, Trowa?" she asked the silent boy.

"Duo begged me, and I didn't want to hear his whining," Trowa answered back truthfully. Duo groaned, then yelped when Hilde pulled his braid and started yelling at him. Relena sighed, and started yelling at Trowa because he listened to Duo. Both of the wonderful 'conversations' were interrupted when Heero entered the house. 

"I'm gonna go make sure my Wing Zero still works," Heero whispered to Duo. Suddenly, it dawned on Duo that he STILL had fireworks in the Wing Zero's thrusters. 'Oh shit!'

"Uh, Heero, why don't *I* go make sure your Gundam works?" Duo asked loudly. This caused Relena to stop her preaching and focus her attention on Heero.

"I thought you said you got rid of your gundam, Heero," Relena said, eyeing the 'Perfect Soldier'. Heero was sweatdropping, then he smacked Duo upside the head.

"You baka! No, I didn't get rid of it, Relena, and Duo, I'm going to test my Gundam, excuse me," Heero growled as he walked out the front door. Duo ran after him, screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It was too late. Heero climbed into his Gundam and turned it on. After a few minutes, he decided to test out the thrusters, and did so. 

"Oh shit!" Duo screamed loudly. It didn't matter, since the fireworks caught on fire, and started exploding and flying out of Wing Zero's thrusters. Heero, hearing all the explosions, thought it was OZ or someone attacking him, so he he decided to start shooting wildly. Duo watched in horror as Heero attempted to kill the pretend enemy. 

By this time, everyone else in the area of the Maxwell-Schbeiker residence had come out to watch the 'fireworks'. Several of the neighbors who were of American descent remembered that indeed, today was the day America had become independant, so they decided to start firing guns and set off fireworks themselves. Of course, that only made Heero become even MORE trigger happy with the beam cannon, and more beautiful explosions were seen and heard. 

Duo sighed and caught Hilde while Quatre caught Relena. Both women had fainted from the excitement and from the actual event in general. Heero gave up trying to find the 'enemy' and decided to self destruct. He flew up into the air, opened the cockpit door, and held a self-detonator. Heero jumped out the Gundam, then pressed the button as he descended to the ground. The Wing Zero exploded and nearly everyone in the area ooohed and ahhed at the sight. 

"Wow! Hilde, I wanna do this again NEXT YEAR!" Duo screamed. Hilde, who had just recovered from the last fainting spell, fainted once more. Quatre, Dorothy, Relena, and Catherine also fainted, while the others sweatdropped. Heero was taken to the hospital to make sure he wasn't paralyzed from his fall. 

"I'm never going to another one of Duo's birthday parties again," Heero said as the EMTs wheeled him into the ambulance.

The End! Yeehaw! Did you like it? Even if you didn't, please review! Don't worry, Seventh Grade Teacher? Part 5 will be out soon, I promise! And so will my newest fic, Wufei Muyo! :P


End file.
